The Date
by TheDragonRider
Summary: Remus dates some of my real life friends, mostly provided to him by James and Sirius of course!


**Disclaimer: **I wish!

I dedicate this story to Cooldudette because she inspired me to write it :)

Also, the poor girls who Remus has to endure are named after and based on my crazy friends. Just a fun-fic :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

James Potter, ordinary to say the least (unless you count the fact that he attends a school for witches and wizards!) is tall, thin and good looking. He is smart and popular and great at Quiddich. Any girl would die for a date with him. Any girl, except one. And this girl just happens to be the one girl that James wants.

* * *

"Hey Evans go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked James as Lily passed him in the corridor.

"No thank you." She replied coolly as she walked straight past him, not even slowing down.

"Are you just gonna ask her out everyday until she snaps and says yes?" laughed Sirius Black.

"Yep that's the plan!"

Sirius Black. Not only was he James' best friend, but he was also handsome. VERY handsome. He too, was smart and funny, with his charming ways and heart-melting smile - he was easily the most dreamed about guy in the school. Most girls would gladly risk their house points for a 5 minutes in the broom cupboard with him...and several did.

They boys were entering their seventh year, full of anticipation and a fresh sense of hope, especially when it came to girls. The same could not be said, however, for the other two members of the motley crew; Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was too engrossed in his school work to care about girls, while Peter just wasn't popular enough.

"It's not that I don't care," explained Remus, "It's just that I don't have the _time_ to care!"

"Yeah we hear you Moony."

"Loud and clear."

In spite of these statements, James and Sirius still found it rather unusual that Remus did not take any interest in the female gender, perhaps he didn't swing that way?

"I'm not gay." he said flatly from over the top of his book.

"Didn't say you were!" said Sirius

"I knew you were thinking it..."

"How does he do that?" whispered James franticly.

* * *

"Honestly Prongs, I think there is something seriously up with that guy!"

"I hear ya! You know what we gotta do?"

"Enlighten me."

"We gotta set him up!"

Sirius let out his usual bark like laugh! "That sounds excellent!"

The four boys sat in the great hall that evening eating dinner. Unknowing to Remus, however, James and Sirius' eye were constantly scanning the hall for someone to pair off with their friend. James would mutter names under his breath to Sirius who would almost immediately say 'no' every time.

James waited until Remus and Peter became engrossed in their own conversation before asking, "Why do you keep shooting down all these girls? You've said no to about 10 in a row!"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at James and gave him a look that said 'as if you don't know'.

"Bloody hell," said James "leave some for the rest of us mate!" Sirius grinned at him and he laughed in spite of himself.

Suddenly, Sirius glanced up at a passing Ravenclaw and jumped to his feet. "Sarah!" he shouted. The girl stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, Black?" she asked impatiently.

"How d'ya feel about book worms?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus was not an idiot and so putting 2 and 2 together he also jumped to his feet. "Sirius, sit down." he growled.

"Not now Moony I think I'm onto something!"

"I know exactly what you think you're on to and I'm telling you now to forget it and _sit down!_"

"You're wasting my time, Black." said Sarah.

"Ok ok hear me out, poor ol' Remus here is having trouble with his potions essay, and since you're really really good at it I was wondering if you could help him out?" he flashed a charming grin at her.

Remus' was still facing Sirius, his back to Sarah. His face was bright red with either embarrassment or rage but most likely a mixture of both. James feared Sirius may be smothered in his sleep tonight...

"But I haven't even started my own essay!" said Sarah.

"Excellent!" said Sirius happily, "you can help each other then! Team effort."

Sarah looked Remus up and down. "You're not saying much in this matter Lupin."

"I..." he turned to face her, "I just don't know what to say."

Sarah snorted in disbelief but James saw a faint smile play at her lips. "Library, 1pm tomorrow?" she said.

Remus' emotions were very controlled and his words were stiff, "Yeah that'd be great!" he forced a smile.

"See you then." and with that she wandered off.

Sirius sat down slowly, smirking at Remus. "You're welcome." he said, smugly.

Remus simply looked at him, a maddening glint in his usually calm eyes. He plonked himself down on his seat again, burying his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius, "You don't like Sarah?"

"No no there's nothing wrong with Sarah," came the muffled reply, "It's YOU I have the problem with!" He uncovered his face and threw a handfull of mashed potatoes at Sirius' head.

"Oi! Watch out!" laughed Sirius. "You'll thank me tomorrow come 5 minutes past 1!" he said.

"I doubt it." Remus sighed loudly, "I've already finished my essay..."

* * *

** A/N:** I don't think this chapter is quite finished yet but the first draft (which has been up here for over 5 years) was so badly written that it was really bugging me! So this'll do for now until I continue it :P


End file.
